Sam and Tom - After: I Saw Mommy Killing Santa Claus
by CasualtyClare
Summary: A story to follow the episode on 15th December (When Dylan leaves) I've rated K plus just incase. All Sam and Tom. Shows Sam dealing with child abuse towards her patient. I'm uploading my second story in the next couple of days called "Discovered Secret" which is also a Tam story. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Sam and Tom headed towards the pub after a long day.

"Nice work with baby Mark today, you saved his life Tom." Sam said smiling.

"Thanks, I had help from Dylan though, although none whatsoever from that idiot, Dominic." Tom replied.

"Don't worry about him, he's gone, he isn't around to annoy you anymore!" Sam laid a  
sympathetic hand on Tom's shoulder.

"Well, he's not the only one who has gone..." Tom glanced out of the window to see Dylan standing with his back to them outside the hospital. Sam followed Tom's eyes and realised who he was talking about.

"If you wouldn't mind, Tom. I'm just going to have a word with him." Sam asked.

"Of course." Tom agreed, while wondering what she was going to say. Tom's eyes stayed fixed on Sam as she walked out of the door towards her ex-husband. As Sam approached him, Dylan quickly spun round, having heard her footsteps. Before Sam could speak, he said,

"Look Sam, I think we've said all that needs to be said."

"No, Dylan, I haven't. You don't need to do this. Everyone will miss you if you leave." Sam said trying to persuade him to stay.

"Will you, Sam? Will you miss me when I'm gone or will you just be happy that Tom has you all to himself?" Dylan questioned her.

"Dylan, we're not married anymore! I've moved on, but that doesn't mean you're not my friend. I'm still going to miss you. What can I say to make you stay here? You know we can sort this out with time." Sam placed her hand on his arm, but Dylan brushed it off.

"The only reason I'll stay is if you ask me to Sam. If you tell me that you still love me."

"Dylan you know I can't do that." Sam pleaded. "Isn't there something else?"

"No... Goodbye Sam." He muttered. Sam reached in to hug him goodbye but Dylan had already started to walk off.

Tom, watching this from the pub, noticed Sam's dismayed expression as she started to walk back. He poured a glass of wine for her, and stood by the pub door. When she reached the door he said nothing, and just handed her the glass, smirking. She smiled back, took the glass and returned to the table.

"Back to mine tonight?" Tom broke the silence.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." Sam agreed, realising that all that she needed was sitting next to her. She rested her head on his shoulder, and he then leant his head on hers.

A while later, just as Sam was about to fall asleep on his shoulder, Tom said "Shall we go? I think you've had enough to drink." He laughed. She laughed with him and nodded. He walked her to the taxi and they jumped in together. As they reached his house, they dropped their bags and coats and headed straight upstairs. After a short while of fun, Tom suggested they should sleep as they were both in early the next day. Sam rested her head on Tom's chest, and quickly drifted off, as Tom did shortly afterwards.

**Thank you for reading this story! This is my first ever upload so please review if you have any constructive criticism. Sorry it's short, but if you like it, let me know and the next chapter will be longer!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sam awoke to the smell of cooking bacon, alone in Tom's bed. As she was about to shut her eyes again, she heard Tom's voice call,

"Sam, are you up yet? We've got to leave in an hour." Sam replied with a groan,

"Yeah, I am now!" She trudged downstairs in her dressing gown with messy hair and no make-up. As she walked into the kitchen, Tom turned to look at her and laughed, followed with a long smile.

"You look beautiful." He winked.

"Cheers." Sam replied, noticing his sarcasm. Tom turned away from the oven to hug her.

"Don't worry, you always look beautiful." He said smiling at her.

"Hmmm... Is that the best you can do? I expected more from such a ladies-man." She said grinning at him.

"How about this..." He said, then he passionately kissed her lips. After a few seconds, Sam pulled away, saying,

"I hope you like your bacon nice and burnt," pointing out the black bacon on the grill.

"Well actually, it was for you," he said. "But I guess I got distracted." Tom put the burnt bacon into the bin.

"Don't worry, I'm not hungry anyway." Sam said, quickly returning to their kiss.

When they were dressed and had got all of their things together, they left for work. On arrival, Zoe was standing outside with a cigarette, and noticed the couple holding hands.

"So you're an item now?" She asked. Tom looked at Sam for consent before saying

"I suppose you could say that."

"How long?" Zoe replied.

"A couple of months now." Tom answered, and then walked inside with Sam. By the time they were inside, they were no longer holding hands, but still the staff was staring at them. Noel laughed and broke the silence.

"Everybody knows guys. Congratulations."

"Well that spread fast..." Sam whispered to Tom.

"We all saw it coming though really." Linda said from behind, as she walked in, causing them to turn around. "But don't worry; we won't keep talking about it." She smirked at Sam.

Tom and Sam headed to the staffroom to change into their scrubs. As Sam changed, Tom could not keep his eyes off her, although he tried not to make it too obvious. Sam noticed this and laughed at him, saying

"Didn't you get to see enough last night?" This caused Tom to laugh as well, and as they stopped laughing they found themselves looking into each others' eyes. This was interrupted by the sound of Dixie's voice calling out,

"Can I have some help over here please?" Both Sam and Tom rushed over to help, along with Zoe and Lloyd. Dixie continued,

"Okay we've got an 11-year old boy, his name is Noah Francis. He collapsed at school for unknown reasons. His breathing is much steadier now, but a bit irregular. He is in a bit of pain so he's had 10mg of morphine."

"Right, Tom, Sam, you take the boy to cubicles. We've got an urgent case just coming in. Lloyd can you find Linda for me and send her to resus please? Then you go with Tom and Sam with Noah."

"Yes, will do." Lloyd said obediently.

Noah was wheeled through on the stretcher. When they reached the bed, Dixie said

"On three. One... Two... Three!"

As she got to three, Tom and Lloyd helped to slide Noah gently onto the bed. Just seconds later, Zoe, Jeff and Linda rushed through the ED doors with a middle-aged man, unconscious. Lloyd then came over to join Tom and Sam in cubicles.

"Noah, squeeze my hand if you can hear me please." Tom said while holding onto his fingers. Tom felt a slight squeeze on his fingers. Simultaneously, Noah's eyes flickered and once they were open, started to take in his surroundings. Tom smiled at Sam to catch her attention.

"Right Noah, you've collapsed at school, but we don't know why. Have you been ill?" Sam spoke calmly to him, with a reassuring tone.

"Not really. Just a cold." Noah spoke quietly, then sniffed.

"Okay. Is today the first time you've collapsed?" She then asked.

"Yes." He replied.

"Have there been any accidents or anything recently?" Sam was curious as to the cause of Noah's collapse.

"Umm... No. No there haven't." He said hesitatingly.

"Definitely? You don't sound so sure." Tom joined the conversation.

"No nothing's happened." Noah replied abruptly.

"Okay..." Sam walked to reception to fill out Noah's files. Tom left Noah with Lloyd, to follow Sam.

"Think you know what's wrong yet?" He said to her.

"No. There don't seem to be any logical explanations at the moment." She replied

"Louise says his mother is coming into the ED soon. Her name is Lilia Francis." Tom pointed out.

"Okay thanks, could you get Lloyd to get her from the waiting area please?" She asked.

"Of course." He replied. Just as Tom was about to turn away, Sam said.

"There's something he's not telling us Tom. I'm not sure what though. I just need to check something." She walked back to Noah.

"Noah, can you just tell me if this hurts?" Sam asked. She pressed her hands gently against his chest and Noah winced. She continued down his legs, Noah continued to try to cover his pain a couple of times, and the same on his arms. Sam lifted Noah's top and rolled his sleeves, to find deep blue bruises scattered around his body, particularly his upper arms. Noah looked at her, worried at her reaction. Sam saw his anxiousness, so asked calmly,

"Noah, do you know where you got these bruises from?"

"I fell off my bike a couple of days ago. That's all." He replied innocently.

"Noah some of these bruises seem to be a couple of weeks old, and some quite recent, what has really happened?" Sam waited to hear his reply but Noah said nothing. "You know you can tell me anything in confidence." She tried to persuade him. "Has somebody done this to you?" Finally Noah answered very quietly.

"Yes."

"Are you being bullied Noah?" Noah said nothing, but his facial expression suggested Sam was right.

"Someone from school?" She continued to ask questions. This time, Noah shook his head. At this moment, a woman in a red wintercoat walked up tothe bed along with Lloyd.

"This is Lilia, Noah's mother." Lloyd told Sam.

"Thanks Lloyd. Hello Mrs Francis, please take a seat." Sam pointed to the chair by Noah's bed.

"Thank you, and it's Miss Francis, I'm divorced. Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Dr Nicholls, I have been taking care of your son." Sam said comfortingly.

"When will Noah be able to go home?" his mother asked.

"Soon, but he has a cut on his forehead from the fall, which we will need to stitch up, but don't worry, that won't take long, and it won't hurt too much."

"Thank you. If you don't mind I just need to go and get a drink." The mother requested.

"Of course Miss Francis." Sam said. "Lloyd could you please stay here with Noah and get the stitches ready, while I go and find Tom."

"No problem." Lloyd replied. Sam asked Louise at reception if she knew where Tom was.

"He's with Zoe in resus I think, she needed an extra hand with her patient."

"Thanks Louise." Sam said gratefully. When she approached resus, Sam was very surprised to find Lilia standing just behind the bed of Tom and Zoe's patient, watching worriedly.

"What's happened?" Sam asked Zoe.

"Well this is Ross Lampton, he's been involved in an RTC, he can't move his leg, and he has several deep lacerations to his face and chest. He is struggling to breathe, and we can't get his breathing patterns back to normal. He's been intubated as you can see." Zoe replied while stitching a deep wound on his leg.

"Do you know what relation this woman is to him?" Sam whispered to Tom who was standing right next to her. "It's just, she is also Noah's mother."

"Yes, she said she was his girlfriend." Zoe interrupted.

"Right. Which would mean he knows Noah?" Sam muttered to herself. "Thanks guys." Sam walked back to find Lloyd talking to Noah about something. Noah was laughing, and she said,

"Sorry to interrupt. I'm going to stitch that cut now, hold still, you can squeeze Lloyd's hand if you want to." Sam stitched up Noah's cut on his head, and smiled saying,

"All finished, well done, you're very brave!" Noah smiled at her. Lloyd walked away from the cubicle.

"Now Noah," Sam said quietly, while fully closing the curtain around Noah's bed. "Could you please tell me exactly how you got these bruises, because it could be useful so that I can help you. I know there's something you haven't told me, but don't worry, I'm not going to tell anyone else."

"I can't say, I promised I wouldn't." Noah replied.

**Sorry this has taken so long to upload! Thought I'd leave it at a bit of a cliffhanger, although it's not a very good one. Please review and let me know if I should keep writing it. In the next chapter, Sam finds out the cause of Noah's bruises.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

"Noah, you need to tell me if you want my help in stopping it." Sam said.

"Where's my mum?" Noah ignored the question.

"She's with another patient at the moment." Sam replied.

"Who?" Noah asked.

"A Mr Ross Lambert. I don't suppose you know him?" She answered, wondering if Noah would know anything more about Mr Lambert.

"Umm. Yes he's mum's fiancé." Noah said, sounding upset.

"Don't you like him?" Sam asked comfortingly.

"Not really." Noah replied.

"Why not?" Sam investigated.

"No reason. Just don't." He replied unassuredly.

"Okay. I'm going to go and sort all of your files out. Would you like me to send your mother over here for you?" Sam asked kindly.

"No thanks. I'm sure she would rather be with Ross." Noah sighed.

"Are you sure? Well in that case I'll send Lloyd over to keep you company, you two seem to get along pretty well." Sam smiled.

"Yeah he's cool. He knows some great jokes." Noah laughed. Sam was glad to see him smiling again.

Over at reception, Tom was also standing there, finishing up some paperwork.

"Are you coming back with me now?" Sam smiled.

"Why, are you missing me?" Tom joked with her.

"Of course..." She said sarcastically. "No, but I want to tell somebody my thoughts on the cause of Noah's bruises."

"Hmmm. Sounds interesting. I'll just check with Zoe that she doesn't need any extra help anymore. I'll be back in a second." Tom said walking towards resus. Sam continued to fill out the details on Noah's paperwork. When Tom returned, he said,

"Yeah Zoe said she's fine and she will let me know if there are any emergencies. But he's going for an x-ray now, then he'll need a CT scan, so it may be a while before I'm needed, and he seems to be pretty stable."

"Sounds like you guys have done a good job then." Sam replied, "So, I've managed to get Noah to admit that the bruises were caused by a person."

"What?" Tom interrupted. "I thought he fell off his bike?"

"Well the bruises were all of different ages, some seemed a couple of weeks old and some quite recent."

"Right, so he admits that someone else did it?" Tom inquired.

"Yes. I asked him if it was someone from school and he said no. Also, he said that he wasn't allowed to tell who had done it. Which makes me think it might be someone older than him. Or at least much stronger." Sam explained.

"Right. That's quite a mystery..." Tom wondered.

"Yes, and, yours and Zoe's patient, Ross Lampton, is Noah's soon-to-be step father. Him and Lilia are engaged, and Noah doesn't seem to like him." Sam added.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking Sam?" Tom asked.

"I think so. Do you think Noah is being abused?" Sam said.

"By his step-dad." Tom finished.

"Exactly..." Sam looked at Tom worriedly. The two of them headed back to the cubicle where Noah and Lloyd were talking.

**So sorry for the wait! I went on a bit of a christmas break! :) I will be submitting more chapters (and more often) in the new year. I also might submit a new story for after the next episode (which is on 5th January incase anyone is interested) so keep reading and I am so grateful for all of the amazing reviews! Please keep reviewing new chapters!**

**Clare x**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I know the story has been pretty tame in the previous chapters, so I moved my twist to a chapter earlier, I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 4:**

"So how do we bring it up?" Sam asked.

"I'm not sure; do you think he would trust you enough to tell you?" Tom asked.

"I don't know, but I know someone who he would." Sam looked towards Lloyd.

"Ill go and get Lloyd." Tom said while walking towards the cubicle. He opened the curtain to see the two of them laughing.

"Lloyd, can I ask you about something?" Tom tried not to sound suspicious. Lloyd agreed and walked back with Tom to where Sam was standing, out of earshot from Noah.

"Ask away, mate." Lloyd said, oblivious to what was going on.

"Sam and I think that Noah is being abused. By his stepfather Ross. He's the guy that me and Zoe were treating earlier, he had been in a serious RTC and he had very severe head injuries." Tom explained.

"Wow. I didn't even realise they were related; but surely you should be telling Zoe about this, not me?" Lloyd replied.

"Well... that's the thing." Sam spoke. "We aren't 100% sure, and we don't want to cause any unnecessary fuss. Also, if we are wrong and tell Zoe then we might be putting our careers on the line."

"I don't understand where I come into this?" Lloyd said confused.

"Well, you get along well with Noah. We thought you might be able to have a serious conversation with him. Talk to him about it, make him feel comfortable in trusting you, then possible get him to confirm our suspicions?" Sam said.

Once Lloyd had worked out what he was going to say, he walked over to the cubicle where Noah was. He started speaking with a calm voice,

"Noah, I need to talk about the bruises with you. I understand that someone has hurt you, and you know I will be able to help you once you've told me the truth."

"It was this man." Noah said.

"Do you know the man? Or was it a stranger?" Lloyd asked questions.

"I know him, and he knows me." Noah said angrily.

"Could you tell me his name?" Lloyd said getting gradually quieter.

"Ross." Noah replied.

"Okay, is this the same Ross that your mother is currently with?" Lloyd was now speaking the same volume as Noah, hoping he was out of earshot from other patients.

"Yeah." Noah replied, and then spoke louder, "Can I go to the loo please?"

"Of course, I'll take you there now." He said reassuringly.

Once he stood up, Lloyd helped Noah out of bed making sure he was stable. He pulled the curtain opened swiftly to find Lilia standing outside the cubicle, looking as if she had been listening.

"Noah, what's going on?" She asked.

Lloyd interrupted, "It seems that Noah's bruises were not caused by what we..."

"I wasn't asking you!" She shouted, gaining attention from most of the surrounding patients. "I asked my son."

Noah then turned to Lloyd, looking as if he was asking for help.

"Could you please lower your voice, you are only causing an unnecessary scene." Lloyd said bravely.

"Don't tell me what to do, everything my son has told you is absolute rubbish! He's making it up for attention, and you are all gullible enough to believe it!" She continued to shout at Lloyd.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave if you continue to be aggressive." Lloyd said while making sure Noah was standing behind him, trying to keep him out of it.

"I have a right to talk to my son!" She said before walking off towards the ward where Ross was.

"Are you okay?" Lloyd asked Noah.

"Yeah, thank you." He replied.

"No problem, she shouldn't be treating you like that." As Lloyd said this, Sam came running through the doors from another ward,

"What's happened?" She said looking worried. "I just had a call from Fletch telling me something about an argument with Noah and Lilia?"

"I've dealt with it, but it seems she now knows about the cause of Noah's bruises, although she says it's not true," He gave Sam a look without Noah noticing, suggesting she was right about the bruises. "Now I'm just about to take Noah to the toilet, if Lilia returns, I've told her that if she keeps shouting, I'll have to ask her to leave."

"Okay, thanks Lloyd." Sam said. Sam went off to find Tom to fill him in. It didn't take her long to find him in the staffroom with Fletch.

"Hey Sam, I've just told Tom what I heard, is it sorted?" Fletch spoke as she opened the door."

"Well she wasn't there when I got there, but Lloyd said she might come back and she needs to be asked to leave if she starts shouting again. Noah's gone to the loo but I thought it would be best if we were both out there in case she returns, Tom, you know, so both of his doctors are there if she wants to know anything, and at least she's outnumbered then." Sam explained everything.

"Okay, I'll come with you then." Tom smiled at Sam while standing up from the sofa.

"Cheers," Sam smiled back. "It turns out Noah has admitted to the bruises coming from Ross." Sam said as they were on their way out of the door. As they entered the room where Noah's cubicle was, Sam and Tom stood talking just outside his cubicle for a couple of minutes until Noah and Lloyd returned. They talked him through how things would happen, suggesting that he stay overnight, just for observation. Then suddenly, the doors slammed open, and a middle aged man walked through them. Noah jumped, and Tom, Sam and Lloyd all turned their heads around.

"That's Ross." Tom was only able to say this before Ross was charging up to the cubicle and grabbed Tom by his scrub top, staring at him furiously.

"You're the doc right?" He yelled in Tom's face.

"One of them yes." Tom spoke nervously.

"What have you been telling my wife!" He yelled. Before Tom could say "nothing" Ross shouted again, "You tryin' to get me in jail or something?"

"Let go of him!" Sam shouted. "Or we will ring security."

"Oh so you've got your fancy little crew here tryna stick up for you? Nice try." He said, still shouting. By now, the whole room, including patients, doctors, nurses and visitors were all watching, waiting for Tom to say something, but before he could, Ross punched him in the face, and he fell to the ground, hitting his head.

"Tom!" Sam ran towards him, but Ross blocked her path, and Sam decided to avoid crossing him.

"I never hit a woman before, but I ain't afraid to if you try and get in my way." He said. Sam backed away.

"No, you only hit children!" Lloyd bravely stood forward, trying to block Ross' path to both Noah and Sam. Meanwhile, Fletch was crouching behind him, trying to wake the unconscious Tom. Sam watched on at Tom, Lloyd, Ross and Fletch, while putting her arm around Noah. She didn't know where to look.

**Let me know what you think! And please R&R, I really appreciate all of the amazing reviews I have recieved so far! And the follows and favourites! You guys are awesome, C. ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sorry it's taken so long to upload but I've been working on my new, soon to be uploaded, story. **_

**Chapter 5:**

Big Mac appeared behind Ross, ready to take him out. As Ross was about to throw a punch at Lloyd, Big Mac caught his arm and pulled both of his arms behind his back and pulled him away from the group that had now formed and out of the E.D. Lloyd focused his attention on Noah, and Sam, realising that Noah now had company, ran over to Tom as fast as she could, who was still unconscious.

"Tom please, squeeze my hand if you can hear me!" She spoke with a lump in her throat. Big Mac and Fletch helped Jeff get Tom onto a stretcher and placed him in one of the cubicle beds. Sam stood by his side.

"Tom, just open your eyes for me. Please." She placed her hand on his cheek and felt the warmth from him. Zoe watched on, knowing that Tom would be fine and wake up soon, but also worried as to why he was still unconscious. "Are you alright Sam? Can I get you a hot drink or sonething? Just come to the staffroom to take your mind off things for a bit, don't worry, we both know he is going to be fine." She asked.

"Yes okay," Sam stayed strong, managing to stop herself from bursting out crying by just wiping away a single tear. They headed to the staffroom and Zoe got Sam a coffee and a sandwich. Zoe talked to Sam about how Tom would be fine, just to keep her convinced, while her arm was round her. Then, Linda walked into the room. Sam, he's responding, we think he is about to wake up. Would you like to be the first one he wakes up to?" She asked.

"Yes please, thank you Linda," she said while giving Zoe a smile as a thank you for her comfort. Zoe smiled back and watched Sam walk out of the room past Linda, who came and sat next to her. "What a day!" Linda exclaimed.

"It's not even over yet! It's only 3.00pm." Zoe replied laughing.

Sam was heading towards Tom's cubicle. She snuck behind the curtain and saw his eyes still shut. She sat by his side for a few minutes not knowing what to do. She noticed he had had quite a hit to his face, he had a large, clear bruise. It looked painful. She saw his right hand just infront of her, on top of the blanket. The same hand that had held hers as they walked in together that very morning. The same hand that he had placed against her cheek last night before she fell asleep. The very same hand that she had reached out for at 6.00am that morning when she woke up, that she found also searching for hers. She took his hand into her own, holding it tightly. Almost immediately, she felt slight pressure on her hand too, and it gradually grew to a tight hold. His head turned and his eyes flickered open. Sam stood up from the chair she was sitting in, and put her face into his view. Once his eyes had fully focused, he saw her amazing smile, and smiled back. She kissed his forhead. "Sam, I'm sorry. What happened?" Tom said still smiling.

"Ross punched you, can't you feel the pain?" She asked. "And what have you got to be sorry for?"

"Well that explains the headache; and I'm sorry for worrying you."

"Don't be sorry, you didn't do anything wrong, you were protecting me, so thank you!"

"Anything for you. Sam can you help me sit up?" He asked.

"Of course!" She pulled up the back of the bed up as he sat forwards, and then rearranged his pillow. He then scooched up further to the far edge of the bed and gestured asking her to sit next to him. She did so, and still he held her hand, he carefully rested his painful head on her shoulder, while she wiped some dry blood of of his nose.

Linda appeared from behind the curtain, and noticed the two. "Sorry to interrupt you, but i think Tom is ready to get up, I just need to check his head.

"Okay Linda, I'll leave you to do that and go and check on Noah's progress." Sam suggested.

"Good idea, I'll take care of things here." Linda said. Tom smiled at Sam as she walked out. Sam opened the curtain to the cubicle Noah was in. She saw him and Lloyd chatting, and said, "Sorry to intrude, I just need to check you over Noah, check your bloods and heart rate are still steady and normal. Won't take a minute." Sam did as she said, and when she was completely sure, she confirmed "Looks like you're all fine to go. We will need to get social services on the phone just to make sure it's okay with for you to live with your mother, but after talking to her she seems pretty insistant that she never wants anything to do with Ross again. Is there anything me or Lloyd can do for you?" She asked.

"Can Lloyd keep me company please? It's a bit boring here." He asked her politely.

"Why of course, if that's okay with Lloyd!" She smiled looking at him.

"Of course, I'll stay here for the time being." He replied. As everything seemed okay, Sam headed back to Tom's cubicle. She peered behind the curtain, but the bed was empty, so she headed to te staffroom to find him sitting on the chair drinking a cup of tea, with a large plaster on his head.

"Are you okay? No dizziness or blurred vision?" She asked curiously.

"Sam, can you stop being a doctor for just a minute and just be the beautiful girlfriend I know and love?" He smirked cheekily. "Is it the end of your shift now?"

"Oh alright then." She said, kissing him on the cheek. "Yes it is, you fancy going for a drink? If your headache's not too bad that is."

"Sounds like a good plan to me, lets get there before the others. Anyway, I can put up with the headache to spend time with you, but it is going away slowly." He smiled. "But you have to pay first round! I think I deserve it." He continued.

"Yeah, yeah... You're the hero. I get it." She laughed. "Get your stuff then."

"Just a second." He said, before standing up, then leaning in to kiss her. Sam leant too, and the two shared a long passionate kiss, while Linda and Zoe stood outside peering through the window, giggling.

.**_..THE END..._**

**_Sorry for the simple and slightly cliché ending, but I had to finish it so that I can get started on my new story which will be uploaded at the longest in the next couple of weeks. Please keep reading and reviewing, following and favouriting. I really hope you enjoyed this story; please read the next one when it's up! Thank you so much for the 1,300 views and also 19 reviews so far! I really appreciate it. The next story will be _****_much_****_ more dramatic and definitely more chapters more often. Thank you :) C. X_**


End file.
